1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and structure for solderably coupling an electronic module (e.g. a ceramic or plastic ball grid array module) to a circuit board.
2. Related Art
An electronic module (e.g. a ceramic or plastic ball grid array module) is typically coupled to a circuit card by a lead-comprising solder interconnect. Unfortunately, lead is toxic and environmentally hazardous. Thus, there is a need for a lead-free solder interconnect structure for reliably coupling an electronic module to a circuit card.
The present invention provides a method for forming an electronic structure, comprising the steps of:
providing a substrate; and
soldering a lead-free solder member to the substrate without using a joining solder to effectuate the soldering, wherein the solder member comprises a tin-antimony alloy that includes about 3% to about 15% antimony by weight.
The present invention provides a method for forming an electronic structure, comprising the steps of:
providing a first substrate and a second substrate;
soldering a lead-free solder member to the first substrate without using a joining solder to effectuate the soldering, wherein the solder member comprises a tin-antimony alloy that includes about 3% to about 15% antimony by weight; and
soldering the solder member to the second substrate with a lead-free joiner solder.
The present invention provides an electronic structure, comprising:
a substrate;
a lead-free solder member soldered to the substrate with no joining solder between the solder member and the substrate, wherein the solder member comprises a tin-antimony alloy that includes about 3% to about 15% antimony by weight.
The present invention provides an electronic structure, comprising:
a first substrate;
a second substrate; and
a lead-free solder member soldered to the first substrate with no joining solder between the solder member and the first substrate, wherein the solder member comprises a tin-antimony alloy that includes about 3% to about 15% antimony by weight, and wherein the solder member is soldered to the second substrate with a lead-free joiner solder.
The present invention provides a lead-free solder interconnect structure for reliably coupling an electronic module to a circuit card.